


#30 “Is that blood” & 44 “Is that my shirt?”

by thebatmandiaries



Series: DC one shots/tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: Laundry mix up causes a commotion at breakfast.





	#30 “Is that blood” & 44 “Is that my shirt?”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog it here](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/post/183713453404/30-is-that-blood-44-is-that-my-shirt)

“Is that blood?” Tim frowned. “…Is that my shirt?”

 

Damian shrugged. ”Of course not, Drake. Don’t be absurd.”

 

Tim squinted at the shirt. “It is my shirt you little thief!”

 

“Grayson gave this to me, and I am not thief!” Damian yells about to physically fight Tim.

 

“Stop fighting. This is why I never visit.” Jason said walking into the kitchen to grab some tea.

 

“Drake has accused me of being a thief!” Damian glares.

 

Tim, not above throwing hands with a twelve year old, is ready to fight.

 

“Calm down Dami! I forgot I mixed up Tim and I’s laundry and grabbed it out of the basket.

 

“So it’s your fault then.” Tim pointed the knife he was holding to spread jam on his toast at Dick.

 

“Yeah, sorry Tim.” Dick shrugged, turning to Damian. “Is your cut from last nights patrol still bleeding?”

 

Damian tightened his mouth. “I did not see the need to inform you when I could have fixed it myself.”

 

“Oh Dami.” Dick frowned. “You can always come to me, I’m your older brother.”

 

“Noted, Grayson.” Damian nodded.

 

Bruce upon walking in and seeing Damian fight had left, but walked in again, as everything was calm.

 

“No bloodshed this time?” He asked Dick.

 

“Nope, just a simple misunderstanding."

 

“Good.” Bruce went to get coffee.

 

As Dick went on babying Damian, who allowed for about five minutes and then pushed his hand away, Bruce turned his head to see Jason here.

 

“Why are you here, Jason?”

 

Jason frowned. “Am I not allowed to visit the manor? I thought I was part of the family, guess not though.” He shrugged his jacket back on.

 

“I didn’t mean it that way!” Bruce hurries to say, trying to prevent his second eldest from leaving. “I was just wondering, as you hadn’t been here for a while.”

 

“I have to go anyway, see you later.” Jason said, waving as he left.

 

He turned to Tim and Damian, who had started fighting again.

 

Bruce sighed,  _just once I’d like a calm morning when I’m eating breakfast._


End file.
